Teddy's Debt
by AAnnR
Summary: Team 7 goes out for a mission, but what happens when Naruto and Sasuke get kidnapped in the process? AAnnR
1. Chapter 1 Mission

**Teddy's Debt**

**By: IloveMiax and AAnnR**

Dear readers,

Both IloveMiax are doing a story together. Basically I have the odd numbered chapters and Miax has the even numbered chapters. That simple. We both were put in charge of different chapters. We were bored. We had a good idea. Thus Teddy's Debt was born.

AAnnR

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Naruto

**Chapter 1: Mission**

_We had robbed the small caravan at night, when it was dark and cloudy. The cars were full of furniture and boxes, everything that small family of three seemed to posses. The father had been an idiot, instead of going to a regular hotel and sleeping there, and parked the caravan on the side of the road for the night. Perfect for us robbers, ninja's of the night. _

_We took one box, which held the word valuable written onto it with red sharpie. Thinking that it was something very precious we stole it. Later when we opened up the book we learned that the book contained nothing but an old tea set and a brown teddy bear. What dumb luck, but we kept the junk anyway, just to mess with the family. I wonder if it worked._

-o-o-o-

"Team 7 you are assigned to a c-ranked search and rescue mission." Tsunade, the Hokage, paused a moment to look over the report one more time.

"Finally something worth my time and talent!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Really? I won't have guessed that finding a teddy bear was up your alley." Tsunade said casually. Sakura and Sasuke snickered, causing Naruto to blush in shame.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "As I was saying. You four are going on a search and rescue mission for a little girl's bear. It was stolen along with her stuff from the back of their moving van as the family was sleeping. We believe that the thieves' campsite is about 20 miles away from the crime scene. There are five of them, what they look like is unknown. So be careful, anyone you meet could be your enemy. Any questions?"

"No," Kakashi shook his head, before turning to go out the door. His disciples followed him, closing the door behind them.

-o-o-o-

"Hey," Sakura voice caught everyone's attention as they jumped from tree to tree with squirrel like reflexes. "Why exactly do we need to find a little girl's bear again?"

"Because the parents paid for our services, and since we can't refuse any requests without good reason."

"So we basically get any mission that no one else wants?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep!" Kakashi's eyes smiled back at them. In response, all three genene sighed.

"That sucks!"

"It's the luck of the draw, idi…"

"That's enough! We're almost there, so stay quiet." Kakashi interrupted.

Naruto and Sasuke started to speed up, apparently not listening to their mentor. Kakashi's scoldings were lost as the two ninja raced each other through the forest. They continued on this way for about a mile before they collapsed on to the ground, momentarily out of breath.

"Idiot, why did you speed up?" Sasuke said between gasps of breath.

"Eh? Why are you asking me? You are the one who sped up first."

"Whatever."

Sasuke and Naruto slowly recovered before beginning to walk slowly forward. Before long voices were heard as the two were climbing a slope. Sasuke pulled Naruto down before they were spotted.

"What was that for?" Naruto, the stupid idiot, was oblivious on what was on the other side.

"The robbers are on the other side of the hill, we need to be quiet." Sasuke whispered

"Why? I can take them all by myself!" Naruto crossed him arms. He wasn't even bothering to keep quiet.

Sasuke sighed in frustration and looked at the ground for a moment, trying to come up with a strategy. There were five men, two in the North-east corner, one sitting on the other side of the hill, one on the east side next a fire, and then the one who was holding the bear. If he and Naruto could somehow ambush them then they might just be able to get the bear. All they needed was a distraction. Sasuke looked up to discuss what he had just thought, only to find that Naruto was no longer beside him.

"Hey, morons!" Sasuke smirked; it was just what he needed. He slowly slinked off as Naruto, unknowingly provided the distraction. "Give me the bear!"

The men all look at each other for a moment.

"Who the Hell is this kid?" The guy with the blue hair asked.

"No idea." One of the other men retorted.

"Ya, think that the brat's parents sent him?"

"Nah, the parents probably wouldn't care about the stupid bear."

The bald guy approached Naruto. "Hey kid, are you lost?"

"Hell no, dumbass!"

"What a mouth! Should I teach you a lesson?" The other men stood up casually.

"Don't look down on me, punks! I'll beat the living snot out of you." Naruto yelled. "Give me the bear, and I might let you live!"

"Hey boss! The boy's a leaf ninja!" One of the lackeys said.

The men got closer to Naruto, "Oh ya? You think you can beat us up?"

"Yes, easily." The old man was startled, at the new voice.

Suddenly a smoke bomb went off, covering the entire camp ground in a thick gray smoke.

"Come on, idiot! We need to go!" Sasuke voice said before Naruto felt a pulling sensation on his arm. He followed Sasuke through the fog to the exit. All the while muttering, "I could have beaten them up." "I don't need your help." "Don't treat me like a kid." Ect. Ect.

When they were out the boys found themselves in the woods. It was then that Naruto noticed that Sasuke was holding the bear. He was amazed on how Sasuke had managed to get it. He walked beside Sasuke though the woods.

"Hey, Sasuke let me see the bear." Naruto stuck out his hand.

"No, you'll lose it." Sasuke pulled the bear out Naruto's reach.

"What? Come on! Just let me see it! I'll give it right back." Naruto went for a grab.

"I just said no!" Sasuke pulled the bear away from the blonde boy yet again.

"Why? I want to see it!" Naruto continued to reach for it. Sasuke kept pushing it out of reach from Naruto, before long Naruto became frustrated and the tackled Sasuke to the ground. The raven haired boy lost grip of the bear and fell next to a tree. The boys wrestled as they made attempts for the bears, only to be dragged back by the each other.

As the boys fought, they failed to realize that the robber ninjas had caught up to them. Naruto and Sasuke were both grabbed by the shoulders, and a wet cloth was put forcefully over their mouths and noses. The boys naturally stiffened then relaxed as the liquid chlorophyll started to kick in. Naruto and Sasuke dropped to their knees and smiled widely at each other, giggling.

"You, know what?" Sasuke was trying to hold back laughter.

"What, Raven-boy?" Naruto laughed.

"We were just fighting over a bear!" The young ninja's started to laugh hysterically.

Naruto was the first one to recover enough to speak. "What kind of ninja can't fly?"

"Your mom!" Sasuke replied. They both began laughing again. Tears streamed down their cheeks.

"Dude! Do you see that unicorn?"

"Ya! It's very pretty-pretty!"

"Sasuke?" Naruto began to yawn.

"What?" Sasuke's eyes' began to droop.

The five men just watched as the chlorophyll did its' job. They laughed over the scene; both of the boys were acting as if they were high. Which was the effect of the drug, if the victim were to inhale too much of it, though it was usually used for putting someone out for a while. The boys were going to be held as ransom. The robbers had heard that Lady Tsunade was now the new Hogake. If that was so, then she would do everything in her power to give them the money that she owes them, and by the accumulation of interest over the years, it was going to be a huge amount.


	2. Chapter 2 Debts

**Chapter 2: Debts**

_If that was so, then she would do everything in her power to give them the money that she owes them, and by the accumulation of interest over the years, it was going to be a huge amount._

-0-0-0-

"Ugh," Sasuke awoke with a groan. His head was throbbing and his arms had an ache. The last think he remembered was feeling dizzy and… then passing out. _"Was I drugged? Where am I? Where's Sakura, Kakashi-sensei…Naruto? What's going on?"_ Sasuke fully took in his surroundings. He was hanging from the ceiling by his arms. Naruto hung next to him. _"Baka,"_ Sasuke thought, then tried using the escape jutsu. It didn't work, implying chakra resistant chains. "Damn it, we're trapped." Where the heck were they? The place reeked of rotting flesh. A groan from Naruto, made Sasuke turn.

"HUH! HEY! WHERE AM I! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Naruto yelled.

"Ugh, baka, don't yell so loudly." Sasuke groaned, "Apparently, we've been kidnapped by those robber-nin, and I have no idea where we are. Don't bother with the escape jutsu, the chains are chakra resistant." He added. Naruto ignored Sasuke and yanked on the chains anyway.

"Man, Sasuke, this is all your fault!" Naruto whined.

"My fault?You're the idiot who grabbed the dumb bear from me!"

"That's because you were in my way!"

"_I _was in _your_ way! It was the other way around you usaton-"

"Good evening boys!" A loud cheery voice exclaimed. A tall man with wispy blue hair stepped in. Clearly one of the robbers. All five were present.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded, "What are we doing here?"

"Actually, it's quite simple. Your Hokage owes us money. So, we're holding you hostage until she pays us back."

(-_-' _Typical Tsunade…)_

"That's it? Because you won some stupid bet!" Sasuke shouted.

"Of course, I mean what kind of Hokage would she be if she let two children die?" A cold chill went down both genin's spines.

"Enough, you're scaring them." Another voice said. It was the fat balding robber. He turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "My name is Seyton (Sai-ton) Fukishima. This one (blue hair) is Biki. A bit hot-headed if you catch my drift." He pointed to the others, "Minami (the tall blond), Nagi (short, green hair), and this is Ragawa (muscular, bald guy). I hope you weren't scared too badly."

"Scared!" Naruto scoffed, "I don't know about Sasuke, but real shinobi don't get scared!"

"Oh please!" Sasuke retorted, "You were the one who almost pissed your pants!"

-0-0-0-

Both Kakashi and Sakura had arrived in Konoha in full panic mode. Sakura was literally in hysterics and sobbing as if her two friends (*cough* Sasuke *cough*) had died.

"Sakura, wait here. I don't want you making a scene in front of Lady Hokage and the ANBUs." Kakashi ordered, forcing Sakura to wait outside Tsunade's office. He entered with caution, trying not to show his concern.

Tsunade had her chair facing the window, her back was to Kakashi. It looked like she was reading something.

"Lady Tsunade," Kakashi began respectively, "We had a problem on our mission. Sasuke and Naruto were… they were kidnapped by some robber Nin."

"Are you sure? Did you see it happen?" Tsunade questioned, still not facing him.

"YES!" The Junín could not contain himself anymore. "Please! Lady Tsunade, we have to get them back! Who knows what kind of things they could do to them! They're just kids! For crying out loud, Sasuke is the LAST Uchiha and Naruto is the jinchiruki for the Kyuubi! And not to mention Sakura is also worried out if her mind!"

"Kakashi, be quiet!" He did. "I already know about the kidnapping, I wanted to make sure it wasn't a false—"

"YOU ALREADY KNEW!" Kakashi exploded. Lady Tsunade turned her chair around.

"Of course," she responded lazily, "those idiots sent me a ransom note."

_Lady Tsunade:_

_We are in current possession of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. If they are to be returned alive, then you must pay back the money you owe us. If not, then the brats will suffer._

"YOU OWE THEM DEBT!"

"Kakashi," Shizune said, trying to prevent the Junín from attacking the Hokage. "Lady Tsunade will pay her debt, and they boys will return home safe and sound. Isn't that right Lady Tsunade?"

"Pfft, no way."

"WHAT!" Both Shizune and Kakashi exclaimed.

"I'm not going to pay them back, forget about it!"

"My Lady! This is no time to be thinking about your pride!"

"I'm not."

"Then put together a rescue mission! I'll go alone if I have to!" Kakashi blurted out. At this point, he was desperate to get his students back. There was no way he'd let anything happen to those boys.

"No, you're staying put." Tsunade ordered firmly, "and do NOT think about leaving on your own!"

-0-0-0-

Review! 3


End file.
